Baby, it's cold outside
by Finchelislove
Summary: Future!Finchel Series of Christmas One-Shots with Finchel babies galore. Sequel to Light Up The World. M for Chapter two. *Complete for now*
1. I really can't stay

_**A/N: This story is set in the Go Your Own Way and Light Up the World world with Chris and Audrey. It's a Christmas One-Shot for everyone. Enjoy! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Baby, it's cold outside<strong>

"Come on, Monster." I growled at Chris's bedroom door, "We're going to be late."

Finn shuffled by kissing my cheek, "Any luck?"

I frowned at Finn, "He won't come out."

Finn shrugged at me softly, "Well Audi is all ready." He rubbed my shoulders softly, "We can call the sitter."

"I DON'T NEED A SITTER!" We heard Chris shout from the other side of that door, "And Dad will you tell _Rachel _to stop calling me by _that _name."

Ouch! That stung.

I felt a tingle in my nose, I knew I might cry right then and there, "Baby, he _has _to be there." I felt the lump grow in my throat. "It's a tradition. He's been with us every year and just because he's 10 years old doesn't mean he just gets to ditch us."

"It's his loss, Rach."

"It's Christmas Eve, Finn." I shoot back quickly.

The door opened, "Just go." Chris growled at me, "I don't want to be around you anyway."

"Christopher Hudson." Finn shouted, "I've had about enough of your attitude on Christmas."

"What are you going to do?" Chris spit at his father, "Give me a lump of coal? You know it's _her_" he pointed at me, "fault I made a fool out of myself today. Thanks for _lying _to me about Santa."

"Will you keep your voice down?" I bark. "You're going to let the secret out for your sister."

"_Good!_"

"Jesus, Chris!" Finn shouted, "Stop acting like a baby. So, we tried to keep the magic alive a little longer then we should have, I'm sorry."

"You didn't. She did it."

"I didn't tell you either, Chris." Finn reasoned, even know, in my frustration, I can admire Finn for what a great father he is. "We are a team. Your mother and I. You don't get to take it all out on her, you hear me?"

"I heard what you said." Chris yelled, "I heard you say 'I told you we should have broke it to him sooner.'" He mocked Finn. "And she wouldn't let you, so I looked like a baby at school. All the boys laughed. You realized they already call me 'gay' because I know all the stupid broadway music because of _her_."

"I'm right here." I remind him, "Stop talking about me like I'm the wicked witch."

"YOU ARE." Chris yelled at me, "And even worse I know the Wicked witches name. Elphaba. And everyone makes fun of my middle name because you insisted that they say it at fifth grade graduation. You _had _to make my middle name be 'Berry'? Really Mom? I hate you for making me look like a, like a-"

Finn cuts him off, "Christopher Hudson, don't you dare say the f word."

"A fag." Chris yells, he knows it's wrong to say. He knows it. But he says it just to defy us.

I inadvertently gasped and Finn grabbed his arm and pulled him into the room, probably gripping him a little tighter then would be considered kosher and slams the door behind him.

I turn to see Audrey looking at me with wide eyes, filled with tears, "Why did Monster swear?" She whispered.

I shook my head, "Your brother is in a rebellious mood this evening." I explain.

"What was he saying? About Santa?"

"Nothing, sweetie." I whisper, bending down to her, trying to block out Finn's yells.

"Daddy mad?"

I nod, "Yep, Daddy's mad." I smile at her, "But you, my darling sweet baby girl, look adorable in this red dress."

"Don't I look like a Christmassy princess?" She beamed at me and I cringed at hearing Finn's voice grow in volume.

"You do. I bet Santa is going to treat you really nice this year. You've done so good in school." I tell her, "Let's go get some hot chocolate and wait for Daddy."

"Monster's not coming, huh?" Audrey frowns.

"I'm sorry, Audi. I want him to come too, but sometimes your brother is naughty." I explain.

"Why?"

I shrug, "I don't know, baby."

"Doesn't he want to see the Rockette's?"

I chuckle, "I guess not, sweetie. But you do, don't you?"

She nods furiously.

Finn stomps out, "God help me, I'm going to beat that boy." Finn grumbles as he walks into the kitchen, "Can we go now?"

"Don't we need to wait for a sitter?" I bite my lip.

Finn shakes his head, "Nope, we're taking Chris up to see his favorite Uncle."

I tilt my head, "Puck?"

"Better." Finn grin has an evil hint to it, "Blaine."

"Ohhhhhh" Audrey gasps, "Bain Bain hates that word. Monster is going to get it."

Chris walks in with his hands in his pockets, head down and dragging his feet as he walks, he looks exactly like his father, "You've got that right, Audi. Monster is going to get it."

"How come she gets to call you Monster still?" I asked in an irritated tone.

Chris glares at me, "Because she's the only person in this house I can stand." He shoots back.

Finn grabs his ear, "You need to learn how to mind, Chris. We are your family. Who you used to love. Remember?"

Audrey's eyes fill with tears and she looks at me, falling into my arms, "He doesn't love you no more?" She cries and in turn, tears are falling down my face.

I shake my head, "I don't feel much like going out." I tell Finn and he looks back at me and strides towards me, letting go on Chris's ear.

"Stop, Rach. Don't let his bad attitude get you down. We're going to go and have fun and he's going to have a sit down with his Uncle's."

When we drop Chris off, Audrey begs that she can stay with him and 'she'll catch the show next year' and we leave them both. Kurt explaining that he'll entertain Audi while Chris and Blaine have a nice sit down.

Finn and I walk to Radio City but I look over at Finn and he reads my mind, "Doesn't feel right without the kids, huh?"

"Nope." I shake my head. "Let's go get ice cream?"

Finn nods, "Sounds good." He kisses my cheek before grabbing my hand and we walk, "I'm sorry Chris is giving us such a hard time. He loves you, baby. He's just rebelling right now."

"Why is he always so hard on me? You can do no wrong with that boy." I point out with a frown.

"You two are so much alike, Rach. It's like you and Kurt, you fight more than me and Kurt because you are too much alike. And you know how he is. He just feels everything too much."

Rachel nods, "I know, baby. Maybe we shouldn't try for another." I frown.

Finn shakes his head, "No baby." He frowns and stops in his tracks, "You promised me. You promised me that for Christmas, we would try. It was my one Christmas wish." Finn gives me his dough boy eyes and I can't refuse. "I mean, you just finished your last show and I've been out of the game for a couple months now, I think it's time." Finn nods at me, "Come on, another Finchel baby."

I laugh and he knows he's won because his lips find mine and his hand finds my back side and he pushes my body to his, "Okay." I whisper.

Finn grins widely, "You make such beautiful kids, Rachel." He beams at me.

"I make naughty, Finn-loving kids." I frown.

"Just like their Mama." He slaps my ass and I giggle. "Now let's feed Mama Berry some ice cream before we go get those kids. And when we put them to bed, I'm having my way with you."

"After we put out the presents." I remind him and he chuckles.

"I thought that was Santa's job." Finn acts shocked and I give him a look and he kisses me again. "Just teasing my baby."

I snuggle close to Finn and start to sing.

"_I really can't stay._"

Finn laughs a little before following up with, "_But baby it's cold outside._"

"_I've got to go away._"

"_But baby, it's cold outside._"

"_This evening has been, so very nice._"

"_I'll hold your hands_" Finn grabs my hands, "_They're just like ice._"

I giggle and we sing the whole song as we make our way down the street, changing our mind to coffee instead of ice cream on our way.

When we pick up the kids we thank Kurt and Blaine and Kurt hugs Finn tightly as Blaine smiles sadly at me, "What's the deal?" I frown.

"Chris will talk to you tonight. Just, Merry Christmas." Kurt smiles, "We'll see you tomorrow?"

I nod, "Brunch at Puck and Quinn's." I beam. "And then Carole and Burt are getting in town when?"

"8 PM." Blaine reminds me and I nod.

When we get back to our apartment, Finn takes Audrey to the bathroom to help her get into her pajamas and a very quite Chris sits at the kitchen table.

"Listen Mom," He starts.

"So, you're talking to me now?" I tease him and set a glass of milk and plate of cookies in front of him, he mistakes them for his, instead of Santa's, and starts to eat them. I barely have the heart to tell him. "What's going on, Mo-, I mean, Chris?"

"Mom, I'm sorry." Chris looks down at his plate, "I have just been having a hard time, you know? It's hard when everyone teases me and stuff."

I nod, "You would think kids would have progressed past that." I shake my head. "But, you know what and who you are. You can't let them make you feel bad about yourself."

Chris nods awkwardly, "But, what if I don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't know." Chris almost shouts.

I shake my head in confusion, "You don't have to know who you are yet, buddy." I explain, I think I'm catching on, but I don't want to assume, "But whoever you turn out to be, your father and I will support you. You _know _that."

"I know." Chris sniffles, "I know you will. But, I just, I really do love musicals, and everyone says that makes me gay and I don't want to care." He frowns, "But I do. I don't want to be gay."

I swallow back tears, "Why not?"

"Because I don't want to have a hard life like Kurt. I don't want to get a slushie in my face or to fight for my right to get married."

Rachel shook her head, "Liking musicals doesn't make you gay, it makes you cultured. Liking boys would make you gay." I tell him, "And if you did, I would understand."

"I don't, Mom."

"It's okay, baby. I like boys. Your Uncles and Grandpa's they like boys."

"I DON'T." Chris yells again. "I just like musicals." He frowns, "I like girls. I think they are pretty and their lips look real soft and there is this girl in my class that I wish I could kiss but I know I'm too young."

I giggle, "That's really sweet, Chris." I furrow my brow, "Then why are you so scared of being gay?"

"I don't know." He shrugs, "After everyone saying I was, I guess it just kind of stuck."

I grab his hand and he, for the first time, makes eye contact with me, "Christopher Hudson, you don't get to let anyone tell you who you are. The only person who gets to tell you who you are is you."

He gives me a light half smile, looking up at me with his Dad's eyes and grin, "I know, Mama." He mumbles.

"Now, the Santa thing was my bad, the Berry thing was my fault, and I won't call you Monster anymore." I tell him with a smile, "I don't want to embarrass you."

"You can call me Monster, just not in front of the guys, okay?"

I laugh lightly, "Deal." I pull him in for a hug and he hugs me tightly back, "I love you, C."

"I love you Mama." And hearing him calling me Mama again is music to my ears.

I pull back, "Now get to bed before Santa decides to skip our house."

Chris rolls his eyes at me before running out of the room, "Whatever, Mom."

I visit Audrey who is already fast asleep and kiss her forehead, "I love you, Audi."

I walk over to the living room to see Finn playing Santa, "Hey, you started without me."

Finn grins widely, "I couldn't wait." He admits. "Chris seems like he's in a better mood. He even hugged me. What did Kurt and Blaine do? An exorcism?" Finn teases and takes me in his arms.

I nod, "Clearly."

"We've got a good boy."

"He's got a good Dad." I tell Finn, "I make it hard on him, being on Broadway and naming him 'Berry' and just being… me."

"You don't either. He's lucky to have you."

I frown, "I know I'm a good Mom, I just wish I was better at all the boy stuff."

Finn brought his lips to mine, "That's what I'm here for. We're a team, Mama."

I nod, "Merry Christmas Daddy Finn."

He laughs and kisses me again, "Merry Christmas Mama Rach."


	2. But baby it's cold outside

**A/N: Alright, you can thank Kerry for getting me to make this longer. This will be a series of one-shot's scatter Christmas's. If you remember, Rachel and Finn's first time was on Christmas Senior year in my story! Happy Christmas. There will be about five chapters or so. Just a bunch of one-shots in this time frame. :) It's been rough going back to 1st person, so bare with me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two <strong>

**Finn POV**

Rachel shakes me awake and I open my eyes groggily, "Finn." She whispers, "Chris and Audi are at my Dads hotel."

"I know." I groan, "Stop crying about it, we'll see them in the morning."

"I know, but I don't think we should waste our night alone sleeping." She climbs on top of me and my hands make their way to her bare thighs and I open my eyes to take in the candle light and the outfit.

She's wearing a Santa hat and red sheer lingerie with white fluffy trim, "Oh, wow, Rach." I moan with a grin, "You look-"

"It's Mrs. Claus to you." She teases me. "What would you like for Christmas Mr. Hudson?" She asks in her naughty voice, "You can have _anything _you want." She beamed.

"I just want you, Mrs. Claus." I tell her in a growl and Rachel giggles despite herself.

"Wouldn't your wife be mad?" She raises an eyebrow.

"I think that she would understand if she saw how sexy you looked straddling me like that. Aren't you a married woman too?"

"Hmmm, I guess I am. It might put you on the naughty list." Rachel whispered, moving her lips to mine.

I crashed my lips into her and she laughed against my mouth, "Good." I moaned and her hand found my package, rubbing up and down and I let my tongue into her mouth. "You know what would be a great present, Mrs. Claus?"

"What's that?" Rachel whimpered, out of breath.

"That mouth of yours, it seems pretty talented." I hint and Rachel gives me a devilish grin pushing my chest down before pulling my shirt off.

"Oh, it is. You know, Mr. Claus informed me that my lack of gag reflex is very sexy." She whispered, her voice filled with lust and my pants tightened further.

Those pants were a problem for long, she striped me down before kissing down my chest, licking my nipple and leaving bite marks down my chest, she twisted me so my legs so she could kneel in between them. Her mouth started kissing me lightly, pecking all around my shaft and the tip before licking up and down, from the base to the head. My head fell back in ecstasy as I moaned Rachel's name. Rachel slapped my chest.

"Sorry." I correctly, "Mrs. Claus." I moaned before burying my hand in her hair as she took my length in her mouth and I almost came immediately. "I want inside you, Mrs. Claus. Like right now."

Rachel's head popped up and she stood, spinning around so I could admire her babydoll cut lingerie, "I'm keeping this on." She told me, "But, I guess I'll take this off." She grinned and pulled off her thong before throwing it at my face.

"Fuck those smell good."

"You're naughty." She said as she walked towards me.

"You are too, Rach—I mean, Mrs. Claus. I mean, what would Santa say?"

"He'd send me to my room." She teased. "Without dessert."

"I think I make a pretty good dessert." I told her in a husky voice before pulling her lips to mine as she straddled me. I slipped inside her easily and her head tipped back immediately.

"Holy, wow, fuck." She whimpered, "You're huge, Mr. Hudson." She commented, keeping up her act. She didn't like to break character.

"You're naughty, those words aren't for innocent wives."

"I'm not that innocent." She reminded, "What Santa doesn't know won't hurt him." She told me as she moved up and down on my length and I kissed her, all over her. I peppered her face and neck with kisses, leaving marks on her collar bones.

"Good thing it's turtle neck season." I joke and she moans.

"Oh, Finn. I want you to come. Come inside me, Finn." She begs and I move my hand to her to massage and help her meet her apex.

She squeals and I release inside her as her walls concave on me and she laughs, she can't stop laughing.

"That." She giggled, "Was. So." She kept giggling, "So. Hot." She finishes.

"You've never come so fast, Rach." I tell her and she kisses my shoulder where she lay.

"Well, it was good." She laughs.

"Sorry I kept going out of character." I frown. Rachel pulled back and grinned widely at me.

"No, I like that you can't keep character sometimes. It's like you love me so much, you just want to be with me. I, however, am just an excellent actress." She grins and I laugh.

"Yeah, I guess so." I kiss her lightly, "I love you, baby."

She kisses me again, "I love you too. I do miss the kids."

"Well, how about I make it easier to not have to miss the kids?" I ask with a raised eyebrow and Rachel gets off of me to lie back on the bed, "I am guessing that's a yes."

"No, it's a 'hell yes'." She tells me seriously, "Now, mouth fuck me, Finn so I can scream like I used to when Chris would stay with Quinn and Puck." She told me with excitement, "Come on, Finny."

I couldn't possibly tell her no, I made my way to her slowly, teasing her lightly, touching her thighs lightly before my tongue finally reached the spot she needed it.

"Oh god, Finn." She moaned loudly, "God, fuck, wow." And I grinned as I brought my fingers up to go inside of her as I licked her silly, lapping up my and her juices into my mouth.

Something about our tastes together just tasted right. Rachel grabbed at my hair pulling me closer to her core and I put my whole mouth over her, sucking on her roughly. "Oh, Finn, I'm so-, oh, oh…"

I felt her gyrate under my mouth and her walls collapse onto my finger. After riding out the orgasm with her my mouth found hers once again.

"Wow, baby." Rachel moaned into my mouth.

"Merry Christmas, Rach."

"Merry fucking Christmas." Rachel said back and I could help but laugh at my girl, my sexy amazing wife. "You can fuck me like it's Christmas anytime."

"Agreed." I laughed back and pulled her into my arms. "I love you like crazy."

"I love you too." Rachel beamed back at me before laying her head on my chest.


	3. I've got to go away

**Chapter Three**

**Finn's POV**

If I thought Audrey turning 16 was hard, the first time she brought home _Charlie_ was harder. There is nothing I like about that boy. Rachel argues that he's smart and interested in books and movies, and he's a poet.

A sixteen year old poet? Yeah right. All I see is a sixteen year old douchebag who wanted in my daughters pants. Not to mention I noticed him looking at my wife's ass over dinner last week and I wasn't too pleased.

And then Rachel had the audacity to invite him to Christmas Dinner. "Doesn't he have his own family?" I growl as I set the table.

"He's jewish, Finn. And not all Jewish families celebrate Christmas _and _Hanukkah." She reminds me with a raised eyebrow.

I shake my head at her, "That is why you like him. Because he is Jewish."

Rachel rolls her eyes, "Finn, I enjoy him, he makes Audi happy and he puts up with Chris and Samantha and he's pro gay rights and of course it doesn't hurt that he's Jewish. He's also in a lot of AP classes." She grabs my hand as I pass her in a huff, "Plus, they are only in high school, how many people end up with the people they dated in high school?"

Finn raises his eye brow at me, "Tell me you're joking."

"We're the exception." Rachel tries to reason.

"Oh? Us? And Kurt and Blaine? And Quinn and Puck?"

"Sam and Mercedes broke up." Rachel tells me, "And Santana and Brittany." She shrugs, "In any case…"

"Hudson's marry young, Rach." I growl, "And I don't want Audi marrying that skeez."

"He's not a skeez."

"He's a teenager, he's a skeez."

Chris walks in with our 4 year old daughter in tow, "I disagree, not all boys are gross."

"You're no exception, I just don't care because you can't get a girl pregnant." I explain.

Rachel giggles, "So all boys are gross? Then what do you expect us to do with Audi? Lock her up?"

"Preferably." I frown. "Where is Audi anyway?"

Chris laughs, "She's with Charlie. They are exchanging gifts out front."

Samantha reaches for me, "It's okay, Daddy." She beams with her big wide eyes. "I sing for you. You feel betta."

Rachel giggles at our daughter, she _is _Rachel. She acts like her, talks like her, and sings like her. Surprisingly, she's the only Hudson with a singing voice. Seems that Chris acquired my drum skills but is as tone deaf as my mother and Audi is far too shy to sing in front of a crowd.

"_I weally can't staaaaaay._" Sammi starts.

"_But, Sammi, it's cold outside._" Rachel sings back.

"_I gotta go waaaaay._"

"_But, Sammi, it's could out there._" I sing back, tickling her.

She giggles and sings again, "_Dis evenin' has been"_

"_Been hoping that you'd drop in._" Rachel adds

"_so vewy niiiiice._"

Chris sing talks, "_I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice._"

"_My Mama will stawd to wowy._" Sammi sings beautifully.

"_Beautiful, what's your hurry?_" I kiss her cheek and she giggles before continuing.

"_My Daddy will be pacing da floor._"

"_Listen to the fire place roar._" Chris just says and pantomimes as he does.

"_So weally I betta scuwwy._"

"_Beautiful, please don't hurry._" Rachel walks up to us, kissing her other cheek lightly.

"_Well maybe just a half a cookie more._"

"_Put some records on while we bake._" Rachel and I sing together and as we round up to sing the second verse we hear Audi make her way in.

"Mom, Dad." She calls and Rachel and I turn, I notice Chris's solemn face before I look at my daughter.

"What's going on, baby?" Rachel asks walking towards our daughter with a tear streaked face.

"Nothing." She grins.

"What's on your finger?" Chris asks suddenly from behind me and my eyes fly to her left hand which is thankfully bare, but her right hand…

"It's a promise ring." Audi smiles up at her mother and Chris, avoiding my eye contact.

"Jesus fucking Christ." I growl and Samantha hits the back of my head.

"Naughty Daddy." She scolds.

"Finn Christopher Hudson." Rachel growls and Chris laughs nervously behind me.

"Daddy, aren't you happy?"

I grit my teeth a turn on my heels walking into the living room, setting Sammi down who runs to her room singing under her breath. I go to our liquor cabinet, pour some whiskey into a glass.

"Daddy?" Audi is behind me.

"Don't." I growl, "You're sixteen."

"Mom got pregnant at eighteen."

"That's different." I spit.

"Why? Because it was you and not me."

"Me and your Mom were stupid. _I _was stupid. I was a 16 year old boy once, Audi."I turn to her, "I know what he wants. I know what all boys want."

"What? Sex? So you got with Mom cause all you wanted was sex?" Audi is pulling out all the fighting words.

"Audi, you know that's not true." I say seriously, "But, Rachel wasn't the only girl I've ever been with." I admit.

"You lie."

I shake my head, "I don't." I frown, "I'm not proud of it. Did you know I joined the celibacy club just to hook up with a cheerleader."

"Dad! Gross!"Audi yells at me.

"It's true, I slept with another girl just because. Just cause I didn't want to die a virgin. And then I took her through a drive thru and got her a burger. A fucking burger, Audi. As if it were paymet."

"I don't eat meat." Audi spits.

"Not my point." I say, "Teenage boys are up to no good, _I _was up to no good. And that Charlie boy, he's up to no good."

"So, you were up to no good with Mom?"

"No, you're not listening." I breath out.

"No, I am. You were a gross boy with other girls, I get it. But, with Mom, what was that about? Just sex."

"No." I finally whisper.

"So maybe, just maybe, he feels the way about me that you felt about Mom."

I scrunch up my face, "God I hope not."

"Why, Daddy? You don't want me to be happy."

"No, sweetheart. Of course I want you to be happy, I just don't want anyone to love you like that because, because I don't want to lose you yet." I frown, I feel myself beginning to crumble, "Baby, you're my baby girl, my first girl. It's always been you and me. Your mother and Chris, they have this special connection, and I have that with you. You're my baby girl."

Audi walks to me and hugs me tightly, "You're not losing me. Not now, not ever. You'll always be my Daddy." She whispers in my ear and I bury my face in her hair, her curly thick hair that smells like vanilla. "I love you too much."

"I love you too, baby girl." I whimper. "I'm just not ready."

We separate and she fiddles with the ring, "Should I give it back?"She asks, chewing on her lip.

"No, stop. Just…" I sigh loudly, "Don't have sex with him, ever. Or at least until your married. And don't get married until you're… 30 or so." I ask, "Please?"

"I'll try my best, Daddy." She smiles.

I nod and hug her again, "And don't tell Chris."

"What? That I'm your favorite?" She whispers, "Everyone already knows." She wink and I laugh. "I'll go give Charlie the go ahead to come in and that you won't be killing him."

I roll my eyes, "I guess I won't kill him. But only because it's Jesus's birthday." I tease and Audi smiles at me widely. "Go, get your boy." I pat her bum as she walks away and follow her out to see Rachel and Chris laughing like friends instead of mother and son. "Okay, when's the prime rib going to be done."

Chris pats my back, "Oh Daddy Finn," He winks at me, "You've got a long haul with that one."

"Just promise me when you date a dude, that he won't be a 'poet'." I roll my eyes.

Chris laughs, "Trust me Dad, I'm more into band members."

Rachel's eyes widen, "Not drummers, they are the worse."

"HEY!" Chris and I say in unison.

Rachel giggles and pulls us both in for a hug, "I'm just teasing my favorite boys. Drummers are sexy and they are the absolute best." She beams at us before letting Chris go, "Go get your sister." She directs and Chris nods, walking out of the room. Rachel puts her arms around my neck and grins at me.

"I'm proud of you, baby." She tells me and I grin.

I nod sadly, "Yeah, I guess I've progressed as a father and a human. I just don't like the idea of our daughter getting so serious so fast."

Rachel nods, "It is terrifying thinking of them turning out like us, isn't it?"

I nod with a groan, "Especially the fucking like rabbits thing." I murmur under my breath.

Rachel laughs, "Hey, I miss that. I wouldn't mind a little more of that in my life. " She tells me and I nod before kissing her.

"That could be arranged. Merry Christmas, Rach."

Rachel beams back at me, "Merry Christmas, Finn."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Do you love Jealous!Finn and Daddy!Finn mixed. Yes, Chris likes boys. I just had to. :) REVIEWS ARE LOVE.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU FINCHEL LOVERS.**


	4. baby it's cold outside

**Chapter Four**

**Rachel POV**

"Finn!" I call, "Chris and I are _waiting_." I tease loudly and Chris laughs, I turn to him, "I swear your father hates being one time."

"How can we be late?" Chris laughs, "We're just going to play in the snow."

"You know, for a six year old, you're pretty smart." I point out with a raised eyebrow and Audi runs out looking like the kid on The Christmas Story. "Got her in enough clothing, Finn?" I tease and Finn walks around the corner with a worried expression.

"You think she needs more?"

"Fiiiinn!" I squeal, "She is fine, we're not going out for a year, just an afternoon." I giggle before standing, "Now get on your coat and gloves and let's get."

"I can't believe the town got snowed in on Christmas eve." Finn mumbles.

"I knooooow." I agree, picking up Audi and she claps her gloves together, "My Dads aren't happy about missing another Christmas." I frown and Audi smiles.

"No, Mama. SNOW!" She smiles, "We have fuuuuun." She promises.

"It's going to be cold out there." Finn frowns.

"Finn, we are from Ohio. We'll be fine." I chuckle, "Now, let's get." I urge and Finn kisses my cheek, and pulls on his cap before taking Chris's hand.

"Ready Monster?"

"Ready Dad. This is going to be a blast." He jumps and we walk down to the street, making our way to central park, "Wooooow." Chris comments. "It's like… empty."

I share a grin with Finn, "New Yorkers don't like weather like this." I tell him. "But your Dad and I, we're not scared of a little snow."

Finn laughed, "Well, mostly, I still don't want you kids getting frost bite." He says, leaning down to kiss Audi who pushes him away.

"Oh, Daddy. We fine. Let's PLAY!" She screams and I let her down.

"Stay within eye sight and stay together." I instruct and Chris nods, grabbing Audi's gloved hand and they run into the snow, the most snow I've ever seen in New York.

Finn shook his head, "This is insane."

I laugh, "I didn't realize it snowed like this here." I tell him as we intertwine our hands, "But it makes for a nice Christmas, huh? Just us."

Finn looks down and nods, "Yeah, just us."

"Mama!" Chris calls and we turn to him right as I get a snow ball in the mouth. "GOT YA."

Audi falls over in laughter and Finn and I grin at each other before running their way. I lightly tackle Chris and he laughs as I sprinkle snow all over him and Audi giggles as Finn spins her around.

Chris smacks me in the face with a couple more snowballs before I beg for truce and we move on to snow angels. As we get up Finn frowns down at his, "Why do mine always look like a gargoyle."

Audi giggles and hugs his neck, "I wuv you, Gargoyle." She tells him with a giggle, kissing his cheek and he turns to her to kiss his lips. Chris runs up to me and points at his.

"Mine is the best, huh?" I lean down at his words.

"Yep, you did it perfect, Monster." I smile, "You may be a monster, but you're a dainty one at that." I tease him.

"What's next?" Audi yells and Finn jumps at the sudden jump in noise.

I shake my head, "Uh, well, how about a snowman?"

Audi shakes her head and her face falls, "No Mama."

"What's wrong, baby?" Finn frowns at her softly, "You look like you're going to cry."

"I not cwying, I just don't want a snowman, okay?" She screams and tears spill over onto her cheeks and Chris pulls on my pant leg and I lean down.

"Frosty the snowman melts." Chris told me sadly, "She figured it out. She doesn't want to make a snowman so it will 'die'."

I smile sadly at Chris and lean up, "Okay, baby. No snowmen." I tell her and Finn looks at me in confusion but I just smile at him. "We'll just make more snow angels and see if Daddy can make one that doesn't look like a ball of nothing."

Audi giggled and looks at her Daddy with a tearful smile, "Okay Gargoyle. More angels." She demands and Finn kisses her cheek.

"Okay, sweet girl. Let's go."

I take out my camera and take pictures of the kids playing and Finn running interference, we find someone to take a couple pictures of the family together and I can't wait to get home and print them up.

When we get back home, Finn makes hot chocolate and I put in Rudolph and everyone takes off their layers.

"This was the best day." I tell Finn as I pull off my hat and un do my braids.

Finn smiles at me sweetly, "Audi is such a sweet girl, worried about everyone. She didn't want to make a snowman because of Frosty, huh?" he laughed, "I future vegan, I presume."

I widen my eyes, "Oh, I hope so. But I think he sweetness comes from her Papa."

Finn shakes his head, pulling me up into his arms, "No, it's all you. That good heart in you went to our babies." He smiled at me and I felt a tear brewing inside of me. "I love you, Mama."

"Love you more, Daddy."

"GROSS!" Chris rolls his eyes, "Where is our hot chocolate already?" He stomps and Finn laughs.

"They also have your temper." Finn laughed before grabbing a couple cups, "Okay, your highness, your hot chocolate is almost ready. If you make yourself comfortable I'll bring it to me."

"Don't forget the marshmellows." He reminds Finn.

"We wouldn't dream of it." I tease as he spins around and I laugh and share a quick kiss with Finn before making my way into the living room to find a passed out Audi.

"She's so lame. She sleeps too much." Chris groans, his eyes starting to droop as well.

I chuckle and sit next to him, pulling him into my side, "You're so right. Sleeping is lame." I whisper, "But there is nothing wrong with resting your eyes." I rub his face softly. Chris nods.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound too bad." He notes and within moments a light snore is escaping his lips.

Finn walks in with a tray of hot chocolate and stops in his tracks, "Guess no one wants this." He frowns.

"I do." I whisper, "But I also want my baby next to me to snuggle up with." I smile and Finn set the tray down, sitting in between me and Audi, pulling her into his lap and I lay my head on his shoulder and he puts his arm around me.

As I start to drift off I hear Finn whisper lightly to me, "Merry Christmas, baby. You are my only Christmas wish. Every year."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks Kerry for the idea. Hope you like all the fluff and all the Chris and Audi!**


	5. This evening has been so very nice

**A/N: Baby's first Christmas (Sammi) and Chris's coming out story. Enjoy! Review! And Merry Christmas!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**Finn POV**

As I'm watching my Jets get crushed Rachel is yelling at Audrey to come out of her room and help her with the table, I should get up and help her, but I can't tear my eyes away.

When Sammi starts to cry though, I know it's time to get my ass into gear. I stand and walk to her room stopping by Audrey's room to glare at her. "Get your 12 year old ass in the kitchen and help your mother. Your Granddad's and Uncle's will be here any minute. Plus Puck and Quinn are on their way and your Mom is overwhelmed."

Audrey frowns but nods, "Merry Christmas to you too, Dad." She says in a snotty voice and I grit my teeth as I turn.

When I get to Samantha's room she's stilled her crying and Chris is holding her, "Oh, hey man." I say to him, "I thought you were at the store."

"I got back a little bit ago, I walked past you but you seemed… upset or something." Chris shrugs. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you and Mom about something before everyone gets here."

I grab Samantha from him smiling at her and she grins back up at me. "God your sister is gorgeous isn't she?" I say quickly before answering him, "Okay, well you'll have to talk to us while she finishes up dinner. She's never cooked for everyone before. She's freaking out."

Chris scoffed, "I noticed. But, uh, it's something I kind of wanted Mom's full attention, or whatever."

"Can it wait?" I spit, "I don't mean to be insensitive, Monster." I see him roll his eyes at the nickname, he likes to pick and choose when he cares for the name. "I just think right now isn't a good time."

"I have to tell you before dinner." Chris pleads, "Because, uh, well, I invited someone to dinner."

"That's cool. I'll tell your Mom to set another place." I rock Samantha and give her a binkie, "Is baby having a good first Christmas?" I whisper and Chris is getting restless, shifting back and forth, "What?"

"It's someone special."

A grin crosses my face, "A girl?" I shout, "Rach, baby, your son invited a girl over for dinner."

"No." Chris gasped and I tilt my head in confusion as Rachel rushes into the room.

"Baby boy!" She yells, "You are _much _too young for a girlfriend." She says, but in spite of herself, she's smiling. "Is she a Jew?"

"Mom! Dad! It's not a girl."

Rachel's face scrunches up in confusion and I assume a similar look is mirrored on my face, "Who is it?" Rachel asks.

"It's Jacob, you know, the guy on my soccer team." My mind goes blank but Rachel seems to know who he's talking about.

"The one that uses too much hair gel?" she asks, laughing.

"It's not too much." Chris argues, "Listen, neither of you are listening to me. Stop jumping to conclusions." He spits at me.

"Sorry, you said it was someone special and I-" I start and then my mouth seems to go dry.

Rachel's face clears from confusion to utter shock, "Monster." She says seriously, "Are you coming out right now?"

Chris shifts from foot to foot and I notice Audrey peaking her head in from the hallway, "Uh, sort of. I guess." He shrugs, "Jacob and I, we're boyfriends or whatever." He says, just like me, isn't he?

Rachel's face breaks out into a huge grin and she throws her arms around his tall figure, "Monster!" She squeals and Chris's visible nervousness falls away and he grips onto her for dear life, a tear falling down his cheek, "Baby, I am so proud of you." She says breaking the hug but holding onto him, "Thank you." She says seriously, "Thank you for telling me. Ah, baby, I'm so happy!" She turns to me, "Finn, aren't you glad he told us?"

I guess I don't know what to say, of course I'm glad he told me but I am just… in shock. "Yeah… I-I. Wow, Chris." I start and the doorbell rings.

Rachel squeals, "That will be your Granddad's." She smiles and hugs him quickly again and when she passes me and Audrey she says "Go give Chris a hug." Quietly and Audrey leaps in front of me.

"Good job, brother." She smiles and gives him a tight hug, "Told ya they'd be cool."

Chris nods awkwardly, "Yeah, thanks for talking it through with me, Audi. Even though I didn't get to use my speech." He laughs.

"You had a speech?" I tilt my head, still bouncing Samantha, "Can I hear it?"

"Uh, yeah, I mean-" Chris starts to mutter and Leroy runs in.

"You didn't even wait until I was here to proclaim yourself." He laughs and pulls him into a hug, and Chris is laughing and crying and Hiram is walking in behind his husband with a grin on his face.

"Sorry Grandpa, just wasn't thinking."

Hiram nudges me, "Merry Christmas." He says under his breath and Leroy and Chris banter softly.

"Happy Hanukkah." I say back with a grin and Samantha begins to get restless, "I've gotta take her to Rachel so she can get fed." I say looking back at Chris, we make brief eye contact and I smile are him softly before I walk away.

After handing Samantha over to Rachel I groan as she asks me to cut the prime rib. My head in reeling, spinning. I can't react like Rachel. I can't squeal and clap and hug him because that's not how I feel. I am happy that he was honest with us and I recognize it as something that he is and not a choice but damn… I don't want him to go through what I watched Kurt go through. I hit the counter top and I turn when I hear Leroy clearing his throat, "Oh, hey." I say awkwardly.

"We have a problem, I see." He walks up to me, grabbing the knife from my hand and begins to slice, "I'm surprised."

"It's not what you think." I admit leaning against the counter, "I am so glad he told us and I accept it, obviously but I'm so scared Leroy."

"How come?"

"You forget, I went to high school with Kurt." I raised my eyebrow and Leroy chuckled and nodded, "I don't want Chris going through that." I frown, "I love him too much to watch him hurt. And you know I'll fucking stab the first kid who calls him a… well you know." I shake my head.

"He's already been called that." Audrey's small voice appears, "Everyone knows. I mean, his ringtone is from Wicked."

"His mother was in Wicked." I reason and Audrey laughs.

"Dad, I'm sorry. You're delusional." Audrey giggles, "Whether he came out or not, he would still have to deal with that."

I nod, "I know, but I don't want him to. I don't want him to hurt."

Leroy turns to me and put his hand on my shoulder, "Finn, all kids have struggles, and I know this seems like it's going to be hard but think about how _lucky _he is."

"How do you figure?" I shoot back.

"He has two loving parents, four grandparents and a whole bunch of Uncles and Aunts that will accept him." He smiles, "And a Dad who isn't going to be disappointed that he'll never have a son to play football with, rather a Dad who worries for his sons happiness and well being. Just like _any _good Dad would. Finn, you are an amazing father and Chris is lucky to have you. Do you think he would have come out if he didn't think you'd accept him?"

"You're right." I nod and hear the door open and Kurt squeal, "Where is my nephew? I can't wait to hug him!" Kurt hands is one year old son to me with a grin.

"Hey Alex." I mutter to the little brown skinned, curly haired baby boy that Kurt and Blaine adopted from Haiti last March. "Merry Christmas, little one."

Alex grinned and clapped his hand on my face like he does every time he sees me, "Well, where is he?"

"Oh, sorry. Uh, Sammi's room, I believe." I chuckle and Blaine puts down his diaper bag and follows Kurt to the back of the house.

Leroy patted my back and I watched Rachel walk back in with Sammi in tow, with a sleepy smile on her face. "Baby girl is all fed, no one is letting our Monster breath and Audi is texting. All is right in the world." She giggles, walking towards me. "Hey there, Alexander Bryan Anderson. Did you have the merriest of Christmas's?" she asks the baby boy in my arms. "Gosh, he's cute." She laughs and looks at me. "How are you, Finn? You haven't said a lot."

I give her my half smile that is always just for him and lean down to kiss her, "I'm perfect. We're really lucky." I tell her and she nods.

"Merry Christmas, Finny." She tells me softly and I kiss her cheek softly and I know that Leroy is right. We're going to be okay, Chris is going to be okay.

But meeting this boy, that's going to be a whole new story.

"I didn't think I would have to deal with wanting to kill a boy that was dating one of my children for at least another four to six years. I was hoping for eight, but Audi is too pretty for that." I tell Rachel and she rolls her eyes at me.

"Be nice, Mr. Hudson." She glares and my face drops with a realization.

"Wait, is this the same Jacob that has slept over every other weekend for almost six months now?" I say with wide eyes and Rachel pulls Sammi's face up to her own.

"Look at this face." She instructs, "Isn't this the cutest litt-"

"Rach. Come on."

Rachel points to Alex, "Look at this baby boy, isn't he-"

"Rachel."

"Yes." She admits.

"Christopher Berry Hudson, get in here this instant."

There is a silence that takes over the house for a long moment and finally Chris answers, "Okay Dad, no more sleepovers."

Despite myself, I can't help but laugh. "God, that boy is smart."

Rachel smiles evilly, "Well he is my son." She beams and I roll my eyes and lean down to kiss her.

"I love you, you know that."

Rachel nods as she bounces our happy baby girl, "I know. I guess you're alright yourself." She teases. "And if you keep being so cute you're going to ge-"

"Hey! Hey!" Sam says as he walks in the door, two twin blonde girls following behind him, "I know it's Christmas and all, but calm down the sex talk. You've got little ears."

"They can't even talk yet." Rachel points out.

"Don't mean they can't hear." He says hugging her. "Oh, Sammi is looking so much like her Daddy every day." He grins, "And with a name like that, how could she not be adorable."

"God you're annoying." His wife, Stephanie, teases him as she walks in, her pregnant belly looking like it might pop at any moment.

Rachel hugs her and they exchange 'Merry Christmas' talks as Sam and I disappear to take Alex and the twins, Isabella and Jane into the play room.

"Steph looks like she might burst today." I tell him.

Sam shakes his head, "Right?" He chuckles, "She still has another month but she'll probably go sooner. Hopefully not today though." Sam jokes and I set Alex in the play pin and Isabella and Jane run up to hug me.

"Merry Chwistmas Uncle Finny." Isabella says brightly.

"What did Santa bwing you?" Jane asks, her arms wrapped around my legs.

"Merry Christmas Bells, Janey." I say to them. "Santa brought me two beautiful twin girls to give me big hugs, what did he bring you?"

"A bike." Jane yells.

"A ballet tu-tu." Isabella beams and I laugh, kissing them both on their cheeks.

"Watch Alex for me, will you?" I ask sweetly. "I'm sure Noel and David will be here soon to play with you too." I smile and stand.

"Be good, girls." Sam scolds. "I mean it."

Within a couple minutes Quinn and Puck walked in with their three year old son, David and their six month old daughter Noel. It was just by chance that Rachel and Quinn got pregnant so close together.

Quinn and Rachel hugged and Noah took Sammi and wished her a Happy Hanukkah and it was crazy how crowded the house became so quickly. I looked across the room and locked eyes with Rachel who tilted her head at the brunette who was awkwardly standing by Chris, her 'subtle' way of telling me to say hello.

I walk over awkwardly and mirror Chris's motion of standing with my hands in my pockets, a stance he picked up from me. Chris really was the perfect mix of Rachel and me. "Hey there, Jacob."

Jacob smiled, "Hey Mr. Hudson."

"You can call me Finn." I tell him smoothly. "Merry Christmas, man. Thanks for coming over. Your parents don't mind?"

"We do all our Christmas stuff in the morning, so it's no loss on their part. Thanks for having me." Jacob told me and I nodded.

"It's good to have you." I tell him honestly, "Oh," I lean a little closer and talk softer, "Make sure you compliment the chef. She's very self-conscious."

"Noted." He grinned at me and I looked up at Chris who was smiling with tears in his eyes.

"Thanks Dad." Chris told me softly and I pull him into a big hug, "I love you." He mumbled into my ear and I hugged him tighter.

"I love you more, Monster."


End file.
